


The Notebook

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina finds a notebook in Granny’s that makes her look at Emma differently.





	1. Chapter 1

_Fuck, I want her so fucking much._

Regina’s brow furrowed as she looked at the stray notebook she’d found in Granny’s. She told herself she’d opened it to try to find the owner, not out of idle curiosity. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting—it was a little, yellow, spiral-bound thing, so school work maybe? Definitely not _this._ The handwriting was so familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

_Like, sometimes when I see her all I can think about is making her come. It’s totally fucking distracting._

Startled by the directness of it, and feeling exposed by association, Regina glanced around to be sure no one was looking over her shoulder.

_She’d be so hot and slick in my mouth. I can almost feel it, how her clit would be swollen and eager for me to touch. Her wetness would smear all over my face as her hips rolled to meet my tongue. Fuck, it would be so good._

Regina felt a tiny flicker of arousal and took a deep, steadying breath. This person, whoever they were, certainly had a pleasantly explicit way of talking about sex.

_I would eat her for-fucking-ever. I would lick her until my tongue hurt and refused to keep working and then I’d still wish I could lick her more. I’d worship her pussy with my mouth until she pleaded that she just couldn’t come again._

She should stop reading this. She should really, really stop reading someone’s personal and wildly erotic musings about whatever woman it was they had an interest in.

_But who am I kidding? Regina doesn’t want me. She barely gives me the time of day. She is such a snarky asshole, but it’s so sexy. She’s so sexy._

This was about her? This person wanted to do all that with her?

_And oh damn, to be inside her. I would slip my fingers in and get to feel her ripple like liquid velvet around them. I could press deep and fill her up. I could stretch her, if she wanted._

This was someone whose first thought of how to be inside her was fingers, then. That felt like a clue. Wait. What the hell was she doing? She shouldn’t be trying to figure out who this was. Should she?

_Oh god I want to feel her tremble with pleasure while I touch her. I want to feel her need it. It would be so fucking good to see her flushed and sweaty and well-fucked, laid out on my bed staring me down like the queen she is, demanding more. _

They were certainly very confident in their sexual skills, weren’t they? She wondered if it was arrogance or well-deserved pride.

_So good to hear her gasp and sigh and moan. Fuck, her voice is pure sex anyway, and if it was low and rough with sex? I swear to god I would come just from hearing her._

Well if nothing else, the flattery was nice.

_Every position is hotter to think about than the one before. Pressing against her back, biting her neck as I fuck her fast and steady. The way her hips would move as she rode me. Being face to face, her legs wrapped around me while I fucked her slow and deep._

Regina did like all of those things very much, as well. Who _was_ this person who was so desperate to have sex with her? They seemed quite sexually compatible.

_But then, I think about lacing our fingers together. I think about kissing her eyelids. I think about seeing her morning hair. I think about slow, easy kisses. I think about giving her a foot massage after a long day. I think I’m smiling like a damn idiot here in Granny’s._

Well that was startling, and welcome. The desire was nice, but being an object wasn’t, and it had almost started to feel like that. Knowing that there was some deeper care there was-

“Hey Ruby, did anyone turn in my notebook?”

Whipping her head around, Regina saw Emma at the counter. Asking about a notebook. In the next, startled moment, she had returned her attention to her plate and flicked her fingers to poof the notebook closed and into the seat across from her.

“Nah, Em, I haven’t seen it. Are you sure you left it here?”

Regina had several seconds of her heart pounding too hard in her ears to realize that there was no reason to assume that _this_ notebook was the one Emma was talking about, no reason to assume that Emma had been the one describing sex with her in such vivid detail.

“I’ll swear I did. I had it when I was here and then I didn’t. Maybe it’s still in the booth I was using earlier.”

There was definitely no reason at all for her body to be so exquisitely aware of Emma moving closer and closer to where she sat.

“Oh, hey Regina.”

As Regina glanced up, hopefully casually, she saw Emma shifting uncomfortably. “Good morning, Sheriff Swan.”

Emma’s face scrunched a bit in confusion, and _that_ was adorable. “That’s awfully formal. You haven’t called me that in years.”

Shit. Regina cleared her throat to buy a bit of time. “I was just thinking about the reports you had due yesterday. I trust they’re on my desk?”

“Um.” Emma gulped and she knew she had her. “They will be soon.”

“Not so soon if you’re in the diner rather than working on them,” Regina pointed out. She had missed their banter, she realized. It didn’t have the old sting anymore, but it was so very enjoyable and they didn’t do it nearly enough these days.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Emma said, scuffing her feet on the linoleum. “I’m headed back there now. I just, uh, think I left something here when I had breakfast, and, yep, there it is.”

Regina tried very hard not to let her eyes roam over Emma’s ass as she bent into the booth across from her. She didn’t succeed. It wasn’t her fault that Emma wore such tight jeans that clung to her in just the  right way, though she realized uncomfortably that it wasn’t the first time she’d thought about that.

But she also couldn’t resist needling her a little. “You should be careful with your belongings, Ms. Swan. You never know who could have picked that up.”

The wide-eyed startled look Emma turned to her was delicious, but it was gone too quickly as Emma brought herself under control.

“Yeah, uh, guess I got lucky,” Emma said, gesturing with the notebook.

Then she fled, leaving Regina looking after her thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina wondered why she had never done this before. Emma was on top of her, and the weight pressing her into the mattress was just right. The hand cupping and stroking her face as they kissed slow and deep and sweet was exactly the right counterpoint to the one cupping and rubbing her cunt in a way that was so slow and methodical it felt positively dirty. She gripped at Emma’s hips with her thighs, and her hands traced soft skin over firm muscles in her back and biceps.

When her hands reached Emma’s shoulders, she suddenly remembered what had been described in such exquisite detail in that little yellow notebook and pushed slightly to urge her downward.

Emma went willingly enough, though the cocky way she was grinning up at her as she kissed and nipped down her body to settle between her thighs had Regina ready to either throw her out of bed or grab her by the hair and force her mouth into her cunt. Maybe the latter and then the former-

But then Emma’s mouth was there, making long, slow, soft strokes with her tongue as if to explore her, and Regina’s moan was echoed by another vibrating between her thighs.

Before long, Emma’s tongue began moving faster and more directly, down and flicking at her opening and then up to her clit, curling as she reversed the motion. Regina wanted to keep herself under control, but she was absolutely sopping and her traitorous hips twitched in search of more touch.

It would be embarrassing, except that Emma wasn’t smirking now, was ravenous for her now, her eyes rolling back in her head as she absolutely devoured Regina with exactly as much overwhelming desire as she’d written about. She was moaning almost continuously and her whole lower face was wet from rubbing exuberantly against her cunt, and it was exquisite and also strangely sweet. Despite the extravagance of everything else she was doing, however, her tongue was precise, flicking up from below Regina’s clit steadily, building her pleasure more and more.

Regina was gripping Emma’s hair now with one hand and the sheets with the other, her hips rolling against her mouth, needing more of that tongue. But then Emma began sucking on her clit, her mouth so very adoring between her legs and those bright green eyes adoring too as they stared up at her, and she was getting so close, so very close, she was going to-

**BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-**

Ripped from her sleep, Regina rolled over and smacked at the alarm once, twice, then blasted it across the room with a little fireball. It gave a little sad **BEE** EEeep and then went silent. Her shift in position made her quickly realize two things: she was sopping wet, and her clit was almost throbbing with need.

She couldn’t. She shouldn’t. She was _not_ going to masturbate to the thought of _Emma Swan_.

But she was already rolling completely over onto her front and slipping her hand into her silky pajama bottoms and then her lacy underwear. She groaned into the mattress when she felt how soaked she was. Then she started tracing steady, direct circles on her clit, already long past making herself wait or building it up slowly.

She was panting in no time, in between clenching her teeth against the moans that wanted to escape. Her hips had started moving against her hand now, and this was what she needed, intense like her need was intense.

It was almost embarrassing how close she was already, the way her body was reaching for it, the fact that she needed this orgasm so desperately. She rode the edge for a long, white-hot moment, the fingers of her other hand fisting in the sheet as her motions got shorter, sharper, hungrier.

Then she was coming, moaning into the mattress.

But she was so wound up that she needed another immediately, and she pushed her bottoms down just enough to bring her other hand into play, slipping two fingers inside herself as her hips kept moving. The feeling of her muscles working as she fucked herself, her ass and thighs clenching, made it even better than the waves of pleasure radiating from her cunt alone.

She wanted this obscenely much, wanted these to be Emma’s fingers inside her, wanted to be riding Emma instead of her own hand, and that image made her come even harder the second time.

As she lay there, floppy and waiting for her pulse to slow, Regina realized she was going to have to do something about the notebook she’d found yesterday. But what?

**

When Regina’s assistant buzzed to tell her Emma was here for the appointment she’d demanded the sheriff attend in her official capacity, she took a long moment to steel herself. Yes, she wanted Emma desperately and knew Emma wanted her just as much, but that didn’t mean this shouldn’t be a well-executed seduction. She was a queen, and a bit more refined.

Once she’d done that, she buzzed back to say to send Emma in, and the moment the door opened she was glad she’d taken the time. Emma was wearing a black ribbed shirt that must be a tank top—Regina hadn’t ever seen it before, but it was somehow even sexier than the white one she’d worn when she first arrived in Storybrooke—along with her red leather jacket and those tight, tight jeans. And, she saw as Emma turned her back to close the door, a little yellow notebook in her back pocket.

On impulse, Regina magicked it onto her desk on the pile of reports Emma was ostensibly here to discuss. It didn’t hurt to stack the deck a bit. In fact, she’d dressed this morning with maximum advantage in mind, choosing a deep red skirt and the black shirt that always pulled a bit at the buttons and drew Emma’s eyes.

“Hey, Regina, what’s up?” Emma said, tucking her thumbs into her belt loops as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Sheriff Swan,” she replied.

“Jeez, Regina, would you quit it with the formal stuff? You’re giving me the creeps.”

“I’m sorry,” and she paused for emphasis, “Emma. Please, come in and have a seat.” She pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

“Yeah, sure, uh, but can you tell me what this is about?” Emma asked as she settled awkwardly into it. “I feel like I’ve just been called into the principal’s office or something.”

“Oh, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Regina lied.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure, just you’re behind the desk and I’m over here and all-” Emma tried to explain.

Regina bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling. “Well in that case,” she said, “let me come over there.” She stood and moved around the desk, trying very hard not to prowl. Then she hopped up on the desk directly in front of Emma. “Better?”

She watched Emma quickly realize her eyes were roughly level with her knees, and look up—only to be staring at her chest. She adjusted one more time to look her in the eye. “Sure.”

“I wanted to talk to you about these reports. I was looking at them and I found something very interesting.”

“Yeah?” Emma said, her voice a little shaky. She was trying so, so hard to keep her eyes up.

“Yes,” Regina confirmed. She half-turned to pick up the notebook, and while her back was turned she made a small magical gesture out of Emma’s line of sight. Then she turned back and very slowly and deliberately re-crossed her legs. As expected, Emma’s eyes dropped, then widened as they caught the slightest glimpse of the fact that Regina had just removed her panties.

Emma’s face was already reddening when she forced her eyes up, and her jaw dropped when she saw the yellow notebook in Regina’s hand.

Then Regina saw her make the decision to play it off and smooth out her face. Her Emma really was quite clever. Wait, _her_ Emma?

“What’s that?” Emma asked, smoothly and casually. God, that was attractive.

“ _This_ is a notebook full of explicit sexual fantasies about me.”

Emma gulped. “Huh, that’s weird.”

Time to go in for the kill. “It’s also the same notebook you had yesterday.”

“What?! No, it’s not!” Oh, she was adorable when flustered.

“The handwriting matches the reports,” she pointed out, dropping her voice into the deadly register and raising a disapproving eyebrow. She’d double checked that the second they had finally arrived yesterday afternoon. Emma used sharp vertical lines instead of loops in her cursive.

Clearly knowing she was caught, Emma took a long, slow breath. “I bet you’re pretty mad, huh?”

Time to be direct and throw her off balance again. “Actually, when I read it at Granny’s yesterday morning I found myself wanting to find this person and take them up on it.”

“Wait,” Emma said, brow furrowing. “I had it this morning. How did it end up in reports I gave you yesterday?”

Shit. She’d overplayed her hand. Well, she was caught, and _Emma_ had been honest. “I saw it in your back pocket as you came in just now and poofed it,” she confessed.

Emma chewed the inside of her lip thoughtfully for a moment, then met her eyes again. “I wish I could be mad at you for invading my privacy, but I’m kinda not.”

“Right back at you.”

“Well, uh,” and Emma’s eyes dropped to her hands, fiddling in her lap. “What are we going to do about it?”

“As it happens, Henry has a slumber party tonight. Dinner will be promptly at 8. Bring a mid-range Pinot Noir and something for dessert.”

Emma gawked at her. “Really?”

“We both know what’s in here,” she said, waving the notebook and then tossing it back to Emma. “But let’s be civilized about it, shall we?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at 4 chapters now I think.

Emma was prompt, which didn’t seem like her. But then, Regina thought as she let her in and took the wine—above mid-range—and chocolate-cinnamon torte, maybe she didn’t really know Emma Swan as well as she thought.

When Emma unzipped her red leather atrocity to show a crisp, well-fitting black dress shirt, Regina made a pleased sound despite herself.

“I’m glad you approve,” Emma teased.

“I’m just trying to decide whether I want to grab you by the collar or run my hands down from your shoulders to your breasts,” Regina shot back, not willing to let Emma get the upper hand quite so easily.

Emma swallowed hard. “Both is good.”

“I like the way you think.” She tipped her head toward the kitchen, and Emma was happy to follow.

**

Dinner had gone almost startlingly well. Their conversation had been easy, ranging over Henry’s latest creative writing and incipient teenage drama, and little Neal’s teething and the new and exciting ways the toddler found to drive Snow and David to distraction, and the latest absurd situations people decided to call the sheriff for. It was like they were old friends, and really, at this point they _were_ old friends, with years of trust and understanding and memories to wince or chuckle over. They knew each other so well.

And yet, this was also utterly new. They were on a _date_ , for one, rather than having a family dinner or the occasional working lunches that had been required from time to time. And then there was that notebook and its erotic possibility hanging between them waiting- waiting-  

Regina had felt it like electricity on her skin all night, but became acutely aware of it as she and Emma moved awkwardly around her kitchen cleaning up before dessert, trying not to get too close to one another in the kitchen that Regina would have called spacious any other time.

“This is getting ridiculous,” she muttered.

“Huh?” The way Emma’s brow furrowed was really adorable.

“Us, beating around the bush.”

Emma went a little cross-eyed trying to keep a straight face, and her lips twitched impressively to hold in the laugh.

“Come now, Ms. Swan.”

But then _she_ was biting the inside of her cheek not to laugh, and she was laughing, and they were both laughing, and they were kissing, hot and hungry and open-mouthed.

Before Regina knew it, she had pinned Emma against the island and was palming her breast through that sexy shirt, the fingers of her other hand gripping the hair at the back of Emma’s head. Emma was giving as good as she got, digging eager fingertips into her hips and ass to pull her against her thigh as much as the tight skirt would allow.

It was only when Emma actually lifted her up and started to turn as if to set her on the counter that Regina realized they were headed toward having sex in the kitchen and broke the kiss, gasping, “Emma, stop.”

Emma froze, eyes wide.

“Oh. Oh no, not like that,” Regina murmured, realizing how it must have sounded. She caressed Emma’s face and kissed her sweetly. “Just that we are _not_ going to fuck in the kitchen.”

Emma relaxed and set her down. Then she leaned in close to her ear to murmur, “Sorry, I guess I associate your kitchen with my favorite things to eat.”

“You’re lucky I want your mouth on my cunt too much to care how terrible that joke is.”

Emma leaned even closer and started nuzzling and kissing her neck as she answered, “Take me where you want me then, because I’m about to drop to my knees right here, right now.”

“What happened to being civilized?” But she was tipping her head back to give Emma more access.

“That was your idea.”

Regina laughed, then stepped back, somewhat regretfully. “Come on.”

Emma harrumphed, but followed. And complimented her ass as they climbed the stairs. And pressed against her when they reached the second-floor landing, brushing her hair to one side and kissing her neck, and somehow their gait was exactly matched so they could walk to the bedroom that way, even with Regina’s back starting to arch and Emma’s hands cupping her breasts now.

Then they were in the bedroom, and the door was closed and locked behind them, and they were kissing again, slower now, deeper, impossibly more erotic. They were pressed tight together and running hungry hands over one another and Regina wanted to feel Emma’s skin but also didn’t want to stop touching long enough to make it happen.

But Emma spared her the indecision, kissing down her chin and along her jaw now while her hands worked to unbutton her shirt. Her mouth moved seamlessly onto her shoulder as it was bared, nipping and sucking a bit now, and Emma was damn fast with a bra clasp to have bare breasts in her hands this quickly, but she was distracted from logistics by how good it felt in the next moment.

“You have the best nipples,” Emma murmured, pulling back to look at them.

“What makes good-” she began, but it became a moan when Emma dipped her head to suck one of them. Her mouth was hot and eager and Regina just cradled her head against her chest for a long moment, reveling in the sensation, before she decided this had gone on long enough.

Gripping Emma by the hair, she pulled her upward into a kiss, starting to unbutton her shirt as soon as she could. Then she kissed down Emma’s sternum and was biting a nipple through her bra even before she removed it, and then they were a flurry of hands and mouths and clothes hitting the floor until they were bare to the skin.

“Hi,” Emma breathed, her eyes caressing Regina’s body. “Wanna taste you now.”

“Oh you do,” Regina said more than asked.

“Yes,” Emma drawled, raising an eyebrow. “And you want it too, so please get on your back and spread for me.”

Regina laughed and kissed her, and in the next moment Emma had her in her arms again, carrying her the few remaining steps to the bed.

“A girl could get used to this.”

“I hope you do,” Emma said, and that hung in the air between them for just a moment before she laid Regina down and was on her belly between her thighs almost before they could blink.

“Okay?” Emma asked, and to pause and check in like this when they were both wildly aroused was impossibly sweet.

Regina stroked her cheek, smiling. “Yes,” she said, and then gripped her hair to pull her where they both needed her to be.

Emma nuzzled her thigh, then gave her gentle, closed-mouthed kisses along the seam where her leg met her body, and Regina was torn between feeling adored and needing more.

It must have shown on her face because Emma paused to explain, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

Regina briefly considered retorting that she had too, as her throbbing clit could attest, but something about the earnest look on Emma’s face had her saying instead, “Just don’t torture me.”

“Never,” Emma insisted, then began long, slow, soft strokes of her tongue over every hot, slick bit of her. She pushed her tongue inside, and sucked at her labia, and pressed the lightest, sweetest kiss to her clit, and Regina melted even as she got impossibly wetter. Then slowly, so slowly, Emma began making direct strokes from her clit to her opening and then back up, curling her tongue at the top of the motion.

“God,” Regina breathed, because something so gentle should not feel like her body was going to explode.

Emma pulled back just enough to grin up at her, and her face was shiny with Regina’s wetness, and it was so hard not to grab her by the hair again and fuck her face, but Regina let her go at her own pace. She didn’t regret it, because Emma’s mouth was a revelation, fluttering and flicking and swirling and sucking, and it was unpredictable but all the more exquisite for it. Her hips started rolling, and Emma slid both arms under her thighs to stay with her, and the strength of her muscles made it even better.

Regina was babbling now. “Emma, my Emma, mmh, so good, yes darling, exactly like that, nnh, more, suck, yes, oh god, fuck, need you-” and a tiny part of her brain wanted to shut up but most of it was too caught up in the sensation searing through her body.

It was almost too much, and she needed to be anchored somehow, and she was gripping the sheets hard with both hands. Then she felt Emma’s hand on her right hand, their fingers twining, and met her eyes, and there, Emma had her, would catch her. Their eyes locked.

Then Regina was coming so hard darkness edged her vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost immediately she was pulling Emma up by the hair, a little harder than she should but Emma wasn’t complaining, was pressing on top of her, was kissing her, her mouth tasting of Regina. She could get lost in this feeling, Emma’s weight on her just right, and the softness of her skin over firm muscles, and her kisses, so deep and desirous and worshipful.

Except that she didn’t want to be worshiped now, and she was rolling Emma over and settling on top of her in the next moment.

She cupped Emma’s cheek and stroked a not-quite gentle thumb over the corner of her mouth. “I’m going to have to keep this mouth forever.”

Emma chuckled. “And the rest of me?”

“We’ll see.”

“I could try to convince you,” Emma said.

“Hm,” Regina pretended to ponder, sitting up straddling her hips. She brought her hands to rest on Emma’s breasts and began tweaking her nipples just a bit, and the way her breath caught was delicious. “I’ll have to consider that.” But Emma was biting her lip now and oh, she needed that mouth again. She began shifting upward, and Emma immediately caught on and shimmied down, so that she was hovering over her face in no time.

“Hi,” Emma breathed, looking longingly at her cunt and then up to meet her eyes. And she was so precious, this savior who had become her dearest friend and who adored her body this much, and oh, she needed to fuck that pretty face.

But she made them both wait, lowering herself enough to catch Emma’s hot breath, but moving away before her tongue could make contact.

“What happened to no torture?” Emma almost whined.

“That was before my first orgasm.”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Emma sassed her back, and there was going to be a next time, and Regina let her get in three good licks for that before moving away again.

Emma groaned, and began running her tongue over her lips trying to get more of Regina’s wetness, and now she needed that eager, adoring mouth again.

Emma gripped her hips with both hands as soon as she got close to her mouth this time, but Regina didn’t mind it, enjoying the feeling of her strength. Emma was every bit as enthusiastic this time as she’d been before, but skipped the slow exploration, and why not, when this already felt like coming home?

Regina stared down into her eyes for long moments, her hips twitching even in Emma’s strong grasp as that tongue stroked her firmly and decisively but also somehow tenderly, flat on her clit one time and swirling around it the next. When Emma started sucking she threw her head back in a moan. In the next moment, she was startled to feel Emma’s hands on her breasts and glanced down.

“Looked so good,” Emma murmured, muffled against her cunt, and in the next moment Regina was grabbing her by the hair and working her hips on her face between that and the pleasure Emma was giving her nipples. Emma moaned into her cunt before returning to licking, flicking, lapping, swirling, sucking, even giving the slight edge of teeth.

“God, you’re good at that,” Regina breathed, feeling the pleasure building, compounding, curling in on itself and amplifying, and she just needed a little more. “Fingers,” she said, “Inside. Fuck me.” Emma was there in the next moment, pressing in with two, drawing a long “Yeeeesss” from far down in Regina’s chest.

She tipped forward on her hands to work her hips more now, forward to Emma’s delicious mouth and back to get those fingers deeper, demanding, “More.”

Emma gave her a third finger now, and the stretch of it was exactly what she needed. Her motions got more erratic, her mind and body wanting every sensation at once and no longer able to maintain a rhythm.

Then she was coming, her hips jerking against Emma’s mouth so much she worried she’d hurt her.

Emma did have to lift her off her face enough to slide out from underneath. Regina melted into the bed, then turned her head to see her laid out on her side, watching her with a smile.

“Again?” Emma asked.

“I can’t even contemplate it at the moment. But while I recover, we should talk about what comes next?”

“Ooh, is it me?” Emma asked with a grin.

Regina blinked at her, confused. “What?”

“Me who comes next,” Emma explained, her face falling. “It was a terrible joke. I’m sorry, I’ll go.” She got up and began looking for her clothes.

Regina was clearly still too orgasm-addled for this. “Wait, Emma, what? You haven’t-”

“It’s cool. You signed up for the notebook. That’s not in the notebook.” She had thrown her undershirt on without her bra, and now picked up her jeans.

That had Regina alert instantly, saying, “Emma” sharply enough to get her to stop. Rising from the bed, she crossed the small space between them carefully, as if approaching a wounded animal, murmuring, “I ‘signed up’ for the wonderful discovery that my dearest friend is as wildly attracted to me as I am to her.”

“Really?” Emma’s voice cracked just a little.

“Yes, really. Come here.” She reached out and took her hand and peeled the pants out of it. Then she coaxed her back toward the bed, and onto the bed, and closer, until she was astride Regina’s lap. She cupped her face in both hands. She could feel her trembling like she was ready to bolt. She needed to tread lightly. “Hello my darling,” she said.

“Am I?” Emma asked.

She stroked a thumb softly over her cheek. “Are you darling?”

“Am I _yours_.” Emma wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I would like that very much, if you would.”

“So it’s not just sex?”

Was that what this was about? “I hope not. I think we’re too close for that, aren’t we?”

Emma looked at her now, and smiled her brightest smile, and kissed her intently. Regina’s hands were running over her immediately, shoulders and sides and hips and thighs, slow and warm and affectionate. As the tension left Emma’s body their kisses became more passionate, and so did Regina’s touches, digging her fingertips into Emma’s ass and sliding under the edges of her shirt. When Emma’s hips bucked forward and her cunt brushed wetly against Regina, they both moaned into the kiss.

“Can, you, um, touch me?” Emma asked, still embarrassed.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Regina murmured, kissing along her jawline and sliding her hands up under that shirt to take it off.

Emma immediately started to help, and when her hands were up over her head pulling the shirt off, her breasts were right there and Regina had a nipple in her mouth immediately, sucking eagerly.

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, tossing the shirt away and gripping her hair.

Regina chuckled around the nipple in her mouth and slid her hand up the inside of Emma’s thigh, then moaned when she found she was absolutely soaked.

“I really love eating your pussy,” Emma confessed, sounding embarrassed.

Regina’s clit throbbed mutinously, but this was Emma’s turn. “I’m very glad that you do,” she murmured, stroking easy circles against her clit with her fingertips. “And even happier to get to make you come, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” she insisted, kissing her slow and sweet as she stroked her slow and sweet.

It didn’t take long before Emma’s hips began to move with her, and she obligingly worked her fingers faster, matching her rhythm. Gradually, her circles became faster and tighter until she was almost flicking across her clit and Emma was gasping and shuddering.

As Emma’s movements got more erratic, Regina wrapped her other arm tight around her, pressing them together skin and breast and mirrored thudding of hearts. Emma clutched her right back, kissing every part of her she could reach, and Regina smiled but stayed focused on making this dear, dearer, dearest person feel as incredible as she had earlier.

It was so good feeling Emma’s body tensing, reaching for it, needing just that little bit more touch to go over, and then she was coming, one taut arc of muscle and so very beautiful.

Emma slumped against her as she caught her breath, and Regina happily cradled her in her arms, startled at how right it all felt.

Emma had just pulled back and cupped her face in both hands when there was a rumble from her stomach. She looked down at it with betrayal, and all Regina could do was laugh.

“We _did_ have sex before dessert,” Emma said defensively.

“And here I thought sex _was_ dessert,” Regina teased.

“I mean, it’s way better than dessert,” Emma said. A pause, and then she said, “But I still kinda want to eat the torte?”

Regina chuckled and kissed her, then waved her hand and the pastry box was on the nightstand with two forks. “But if you get crumbs in my bed I will ban you, incredible lover or not.”

“Incredible lover, huh?” Emma asked, getting off her lap and picking up the box, then settling it on the bed between them and sitting cross-legged, holding out one fork to Regina.

Regina would have teased her for fishing for compliments if she hadn’t known by now how insecure she was about really being wanted. “Spectacular. I cannot imagine why we never did this sooner.”

“Well, I mean, you didn’t know I wanted you.” She was poking at a corner of the cake, not meeting her eyes.

“Yes, but I wanted _you_.”

“You did?”

“Oh yes.” She decided to tease her a bit more. “These walls have heard me moan your name long before tonight, have no doubt.”

Emma’s eyes went wide, her mouth still closed around a giant forkful of torte.

“Don’t choke, dear. I need you alive and well for the next round.”

“Next- round?” Emma’s face seemed to be unable to decide whether she was excited or afraid.

Regina summoned a bottle of water. “And hydrated, too. I need my girlfriend in top condition.”

Emma’s expression went still and soft and sweet. “Yeah?”

“Yes, dear. Now drink up.”


End file.
